


如何叫醒布鲁斯·韦恩

by lumingous



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 克拉克一天的开始





	如何叫醒布鲁斯·韦恩

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter，这里是存档/备份

1\. 你从天还朦朦亮的时候便站在窗前，仔细地审视着关押在阿卡姆监狱的每一个犯人。你会观察他们身上的伤势和墙上到底有多少新补的洞，以辨别布鲁斯晚上的心情，从而做好相应的心理准备。  
  
2\. 你在出发前会仔细地检查身上的装饰——扔掉不小心用漂白剂漂白的披风，卷好被抹平的额前那一缕卷毛，擦掉你为了在街头卧底而画上的眼线。少了任何一个动作你都不可能成功的进入韦恩庄园，至少不能进入你所熟悉的这所。  
  
3\. 然后你拿上了平日里最喜欢的一副黑框平光镜。拿上，而不是戴上，因为你认为普通人的交通方式已无法和你对他的思念相匹敌，只有极速飞行能够填满你想要见到他的名为欲望的沟壑。你小心翼翼的将镜片上的灰尘擦拭干净，握在手中，你不知道布鲁斯是想见到小记者还是钢铁之躯。  
  
4\. 你会在晨光乍起时绕道去趟堪萨斯，母亲会给你留下一个烤好的苹果派，你偷偷打开，然后在上面发现一张写有「给布鲁斯：希望你会享受它」的字条。你会面红耳赤的把那张字条收入口袋，然而因为扫到落款是「爱你的玛莎」而犹豫，最后嘀咕一声，认命般的再把那张字条放回原位。  
  
5\. 你在离开之前顺便看了一眼康纳，小心翼翼的探查他房间内是否留有红罗宾的气息。你在半年前发现了他们的关系，自那以后你便担心布鲁斯会因为这个和你置气，不过好在他没有做出任何行动——至少目前没有。  
  
6\. 你回忆了一下蝙蝠洞日益积累的氪石存量和布鲁斯的洞察力，闭上眼睛不敢细想，好在康纳的出现及时地打断了你的思绪。你基因上的儿子并不像某些特殊的早晨那样亢奋。  
虽然对康纳颇有愧疚感，然而你还是松了一口气。

7\. 你离开了家，听到身后的小氪欢快的吠叫，以及它腾空的声音。你无奈的愣怔了一会儿表示拒绝他的跟随，却发现对方的尾巴欢快的摇动着，将你的表情和信息视若无睹。你叹了口气，最终还是用红披风将那个行动与你相比并不怎么迅速的外星宠物卷了起来，一并带走。  
  
8\. 你认真地告诫它不许动那个被你小心翼翼得护在怀里的点心盒子。

9\. 你飞的很快，事实上，你认为自己已经趋近于闪电侠的最大速度。你在片刻之间便抵达了位于哥谭市的韦恩庄园。主卧的窗帘仅是轻轻的掩上，你不需要透视便能影影绰绰看到布鲁斯的模样，他离你近得让你觉得几乎能闻到布鲁斯沐浴后身上残存的清香。  
你想要冲进去，给他一个深吻，让你的唇齿都充满他的味道。但理智阻止了你，你明白礼貌的重要。  
  
10\. 你最终落在了韦恩庄园的草坪上，将小氪顺势放了下来，任由它奔跑着冲向提图斯的所在。它扑向它，急切地嗅着它身上的味道。你看到提图斯的身后还跟着一个孩子，看装束像是刚训练回来。  
男孩犹豫了片刻但最终还是没有拔出武器，只是斜着眼看着你，似乎这就表达了他对你最大的蔑视。  
你咧着嘴向他笑了笑，看着对方愣怔了片刻，然后别扭地转过头去嘟囔了几句，像极了他父亲年轻时的模样。  
  
11\. 你敲开了韦恩大宅，迎接你的不出意外的是那位尽职尽责的老管家。你听到他叫你克拉克少爷，并邀请品尝下新出炉的小甜饼。你感谢自己的理智，庆幸自己做出了正确的选择。因为你知道如果换一种进入方式，你大抵会被这位管家的猎枪直接轰走。  
  
12\. 你走入了布鲁斯的餐厅，那里有两位正在争执的青年，那是布鲁斯最早的两个孩子。他们之间的气氛有些僵持——直到你的出现。大一些的青年冲了上来，欢快的和你打招呼，你十分熟络的向他回礼，又因为他T恤上印着的S形标志而微红了脸颊。  
  
13\. 你又看向那个本应更小一点的孩子，他少年时的经历已经让你无法再看到他幼年时大笑的模样。他站在那里紧盯着你和他大哥交流和互动，你知道你应该做些什么。  
  
14\. 你将你带来的依旧温热的苹果派拿了出来，示意让他切开。你看着他胸前依旧挂着的蝙蝠标志，告诉他布鲁斯也曾经夸奖过你母亲的手艺，所以大可以放心品尝。你看到他迟疑了片刻便熟练的将派分成了数份，随意的往自己的盘子里捡了一份，然后将两块你认为最好的部分连同母亲写下的纸条放到了一旁早已洗好的餐盘之上。  
你从花纹认出那是布鲁斯最常用的一套餐具。

15\. “小翅膀小时候也崇拜过你呢。”你听到大一点的青年突然插嘴说道，然后毫不意外地看到兄弟二人再次争吵了起来。  
  
16\. 你决定将他们的对话和争执偷偷记下来背给布鲁斯听。你知道他有多在意这些孩子，只是由于不善表达的原因将他们越推越远。  
  
17\. 你目送两个青年吵吵嚷嚷的离开，然后看到红罗宾在大门关上的那个瞬间走下了楼梯。你用你远比普通人好得多的感官看到了他眼角的血丝以及因过度使用而变得微热的便携式电脑。他并不意外你的到来，还轻车熟路的敲开了几个以少年泰坦为标题的文件示意你来观看。你看到他捂着嘴打了不知道第多少个哈欠，没来由的想到早晨在堪萨斯时康纳没精打采的模样。  
  
18\. 你告诉他只有足够的睡眠才能达到最高的效率，而他礼貌地向你道谢并表示会补充适当的睡眠，但还是颇为认真地对你讲完了少年泰坦的近况和下面的目标，并希望你作为联盟主席出些意见。你知道你眼前站着的是最不需要布鲁斯担心的那个孩子，然而正是他这个不需要让人担心的特点让布鲁斯和你最为担心。  
  
19\. 你给出了你作为联盟主席的意见——少年泰坦的领队需要休息一天。  
  
20\. 你看到太阳已经升到半空，接过了管家先生准备好的早餐，连同你带来的两块苹果派一同放进了托盘之中。你端着托盘熟门熟路的走向主卧，这次你没有利用你的超能力，而是像普通人那样平和地走着，享受着布鲁斯的气息正一点一点涌向你的感觉。  
  
21\. 你走入了卧室，将食物放在离盥洗室最近的位置上，你祈祷这样布鲁斯就不会忽略早晨的清洁直奔早餐而去了。  
  
22\. 你盯着他的睡颜，偷偷地数着他的眼角又多出了几道皱纹，亦或是他的发梢又多了几根白发。你没有去心酸人类每天都会变得有些不同的容颜和自己近乎永恒的寿命，因为你知道你拥有足够完美的记忆能力，所以你唯一需要在意的就是过好当下。  
  
23\. 你覆在他的唇上轻轻吻了吻，“布鲁斯，早上好”你听到自己这么说道，然而即使拥有超乎凡人的听力，你依旧不很确定你是否用那句“我爱你”向他表白了自己的心迹。  
  
24\. 你发现布鲁斯的呼吸越来越有力，似乎是要醒来的迹象，你走到他的床前，唇角不可抑制的勾起，露出了被布鲁斯称为傻气的笑容。然而你知道布鲁斯最喜欢的便是你露出这样的表情。  
  
25\. 你看到了他的眸子缓缓睁开，钢蓝色的，不似你平日里看惯的那般坚毅。他的眼睛里的迷茫由于睡醒后的对焦而渐渐得消失不见，取而代之的是无法让人忽略的笑意。  
然后你听到他说：“早安，克拉克。”  
  
26\. 你开始期待明天的到来。


End file.
